Harry Potter books in Frozen songs
by Chihori Anigma
Summary: Terrible title. But it pretty much describes it all. I take parts from the HP books and use them to make parodies out of the Frozen songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Wanna Build A Snowman-Snape to Lily**

**A/N:This song comes after Snape calls Lily 'mudblood'. The first part is in 5****th**** year, the second part in 6****th**** year and the third part in 7****th**** year. The last part is Snape looking at Lily's childhood home. **

**Yes, I know Lily started dating James in 6****th**** year, but in the song it's 7****th**** year.**

**Everything in **_**italics**_** is spoken. I love **_**italics!**_

Snape: _Lily _(knocks)

Do you wanna come out and ta-alk?

Come on-let's go and Charm.

I never see you anymore,

Come out the door

'Cause I'm all left alone.

We used to be best buddies,

And now we're not.

It's all because I called you "mudblood".

Do you wanna come out and ta-alk?

We don't even if to talk.

Lily (angrily+disgustedly): _Go away, Sniviluss_

Snape(knocks): Do you wanna come out and ta-alk?

Or ride our bikes around the pitch?

I'm alone now, and no one looks at me,

I've started talking to the picture on the walls:

_Hey, Sir Hereward!_

It gets a little lonely when you're not here,

And waiting for you to come.

I really need your help now.

Snape: _Lily _(knocks) _Lily,_

Please I know you're in there.

And you've started dating James.

I try to be brave,

But it's not working when you're not next to me.

(begging) Just let me in…

I pretty much have no one

And you have everyone.

I think I'm joining Voldemort.

You don't care, do you?

**A/N: Way too many fragmented sentences. Remember that Lily wasn't there in the last stanza. Poor Severus.**

**Can you guys give me ideas for **_**Love Is An Open Door**_**? I'll probably have it up next Tuesday. BTW Voldemort is going to sing **_**Let It Go.**_

**In the reviews, no flames or patronizing. Only constructive critism and lies with no patronizing. I'll probably forgive you if you flame me, but not if you patronize. Of course, that'll be my probablem. **

**In the Spellcheck Sir Hereward was 'he, my reward'. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is an Open Door-Harry/Ginny**

**I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been under a lot of stress lately and just didn't feel up to writing anything.**

**The song you're about ti read/sing came out weird and somewhat crack!fic. Apologies in advance.**

**Again spoken in **_**italics.**_

Harry: _Okay, can I just say something crazy?_

Ginny: _Yeah…_

Harry: All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bumped into you

Ginny: _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

I've been searching my whole life for my own place

And maybe it's because you're the Boy-Who-Lived and all that goo

Harry: But with you

Ginny: But with you

Harry: I found my place Ginny: I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Harry: With you

Ginny: With you

Harry: With you

Ginny: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Ginny: I mean it's crazy

Harry: _What?_

Ginny: We finish each other's

Harry: Sandwiches

Ginny: _I was gonna say senten…_

Harry: Let's just do the song (yeah)

Both: O.K. Let's just do the song

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

Harry: You

Ginny: And I

Harry: Were

Ginny: Just

Both: Meant to be

Ginny: Say goodbye

Harry: Say goodbye

Ginny: To the pain of the past

Harry: To me, I'm killing Lord Voldemort

Ginny: _Wait, what?_

Harry: _I'm going to find the Horcruxes_

Ginny: _Without telling me?_

Harry(bewildered): _I just told you!_

Ginny: _Great time to break it_. *Huffs and walks away*

**I can't do anything romantic.**

**Thanks to Little Oswin Oswald and Michelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For The First Time In Forever-Sorting Hat**

_A/N The Sorting Hat's song! Listen to the best hat ever!_

_Can happen any time since the Sorting Hat was created and before Tom Riddle._

_The Sorting Hat gets bored after a whole year of just sitting in an office. It's the end of summer vacation and he can sort again! He might get to Sort someone with huge potential!_

_Talking_

The window's open,

So's that door!

I didn'tknow they did that anymore.

Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?

For months I've looked at empty rooms

Why have a Great Hall with no lunch?

Finally they're opening up the doors.

There'll be actual real live children!

It'll be totally strange,

Wow, am I so ready for this change!

For the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light.

For the first timein forever

I'll be Sorting through the night.

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,

But I'm somewhere in that tone,

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone!

_What if there's another great one?_

Tonight Imagine me on the stool,

Sorting children, that's the rule,

The picture of wisdom, grandeur and great.

_Oh! _I suddenly see it standing there,

A small, tiny child, shy and cute,

I wanna already decide it's fate.

And I'll be Sorting all evening,

Which is totally bizarre.

Nothing like the months have been so far.

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun.

For the first time in forever

I'll be Sorting someone!

And it's not totally crazy

To dream I'll find the kid,

'Cause for the first time in forever

At least I've got a bid.

Let's let them in,

Let's let them see.

Be the best Sorting Hat

That you can be.

Look in-check heads,

Make a big show…

Shout out the House

And everyone will know!

But it's only for tonight x2

It's agony to wait x2

The children are flooding in the Hall…


	4. Chapter 4

**Let It Go-Voldemort**

_A/N Our dear Voldy-Moldy's song. I just don't want him to sing in front of me. His voice would be so nasal. BTW, when it's in italics it means he's mocking Albus Dumbledore._

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of Death Eaters

And it looks like I'm the King.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good boy_

_You always have to be._

_Conceal-Don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

Well now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go, let it go

Crucio and Adava Kedavra!

I don't care what they're going to say,

Let the murders go on!

I'm gonna rule the world someday

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything so small

And Albus Dumbledore can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and break them!

No right, all wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

Imperius is the curse!

Let it go, let it go

Adava Kedavra is worse!

Here I stand,

But I'll move up.

Let the murders go on…

Let it go, let it go

Crucio is what I'll use!

Let it go, let it go

Killing is my muse!

Here I stand,

But I'll move up…

I'll be the ruler of the world someday!

_A/N This is a message from my friend:_

_It is such a Voldemort thing to think that Adava Kedavra is worse than Imperius. He thinks that nothing is worse than death. But I'd rather die than be controlled._


	5. Reindeer Lullaby

**Reindeer Lullaby-Bellatrix**

_A/N Bellatrix talks to the Voice inside her head. Because we all know she's crazy._

Wizards are better than muggles,

Voice, don't you think that's true?

_Yes, Muggles are stinky,_

_They're more worse than Winky,_

_Every one of them's bad,_

_Dursleys too!_

And wizards smell better than muggles,

Voice, don't you know I'm right?

_Once again true,_

_They all smell like poo!_

Yes, Buddy!

Let's call it a night.

_Good Night_

Don't let the curses bite.

_A/N Guys, Thank You so much! 5 favorites, 6 reviews and 12 follows! I don't know how to thank you. 3_

_I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I had good reasons, I promise._


End file.
